Mi chico de intercambio
by kattyta93
Summary: Sam es una chica ruda, a la que le gusta hacer lo que quiere y cuando quiere, le gusta comer y dormir,todo era relativamente normal por lo menos para ella hasta que llega un nuevo chico de intercambio, Freddie, que sin duda cambiará su vida...


Capitulo 1: Cambio

Para empezar me llamo Samantha Puckett, pero mejor que no me digan así, a menos que quieran ver mi puño entre sus queridos dientes, así que sólo díganme Sam, les puedo decir que amo la comida y los helados, desearía que todo estuviera hecho de comida, vivo con mi mamá y con mi papá, tengo una hermana llamada Melanie, es el cerebrito de la casa, como somos gemelas, siempre he querido que me suplante en los exámenes y en la escuela, pero ya sé que nadie lo creería y descubrirían altiro la mentira, ya que yo ODIO la escuela, me han expulsado de muchas de ellas, y de hecho sólo voy por obligación, debo reconocer que sólo hay una sala que conozco a la perfección, no me gusta estar en ella, pero la sala de detención se ha transformado en mi mejor amiga.  
En estos momentos mi hermana está en el extranjero, se ganó una beca para estudiar, no sé que le encuentran a estudiar, es taaaaaaaan aburrido, por eso prefiero dormir en mis horas de clases en vez de estar prestando atención a lo que dicen y explican los profesores.  
¿Qué más les puedo decir acerca de mí?  
Tengo el pelo rubio, los ojos azules, me gusta escuchar música y ver películas, menos de terror, me dan miedo, eso no se lo he dicho a nadie, o si no arruinaría mi imagen de "Sam Puckett", todos me conocen por ser algo arisca y ruda….  
Creo que todo estaba bien, hasta que….  
(7:30 AM)  
(Entra la mamá de Sam y abre las cortinas)  
M: SAM! Levantate!  
S: (seguía durmiendo)  
M: (sacándole las sábanas de encima) llegarás tarde a clases!  
S: mamá! No quiero ir a clases! Estoy enferma! (tosiendo fingidamente)  
M: es otra de tus mentiras, levántate ahora mismo  
Sam enojada, se levantó y se fue a duchar, acto seguido bajó a hacer lo que más amaba: comer, tomar un buen desayuno era más primordial que intentar llegar temprano a la escuela, abajo su padre leía el periódico mientras la dueña de casa preparaba unas tostadas  
S: (sacando tocino) ummmm…que rico, amo todo esto  
P: Sam, apúrate o llegarás tarde  
S: esas palabras las escucho a diario, ya no tienes que repetirlo  
M: si yo no te hubiera ido a despertar lo más seguro es que todavía estarías enredada en las sábanas  
S: en eso no te equivocas  
M: ves, por lo menos has caso en lo que te decimos y vete luego para que llegues a tiempo y los profesores no te reten  
S: está bien (sacó tostadas, un yogurt, cereales, unas manzanas, tocino, mucho tocino, jamón, galletas y un jugo)  
P: acaso le darás desayuno a un ejercito?  
S: no, sólo que necesito mucha energía para sobrevivir en la escuela (sonriendo)  
M: entonces me pregunto por qué los profesores nos llaman diciendo que te quedas dormida en clases…  
S: emmm…yo no tengo la culpa (tomando su mochila) adiós! (y sale corriendo)  
M: Sam espera! Se me olvido decirte algo  
S: no puedo, me voy  
(Sam se fue y sólo se escucho un portazo)  
P: Crees que se enoje cuando lo sepa?  
M: no lo sé…espero que no…  
(Sam se dirigió a la escuela y entró a clases de matemáticas, le hubiera encantado saltarse la clase, pero todos los profesores tenían aseguradas las puertas y no había más remedio que ir a pasar unas horas con los números que ella tanto odiaba, estaba tan aburrida comenzó a quedarse dormida…)  
Profesor: y así es como se resuelve el problema utilizando el teorema de Pitágoras  
(De pronto golpean la puerta y entra la señorita Briggs)  
S Briggs: Sam Puckett!  
(Nadie respondió y la profesora se dio cuenta de que la chica estaba dormida)  
S Briggs: (acercándose a ella y gritándole en el oído) SAM PUCKETT!  
S: aaaa… (Medio dormida) qué? Yo?  
S Briggs: sí, usted, a dirección  
S: ¿qué? Yo no he hecho nada  
S Briggs: haga caso a lo que le digo  
S: (medio enojada) está bien… (Tomó su mochila y se fue)

Pensamiento Sam:  
¿Qué habré hecho? Que yo sepa nada, ya no he hecho bromas pesadas a los profesores ni he golpeado a nadie, ¿acaso será un delito quedarse dormida en clases?, no creo que Ted me castigue por eso o sí?  
(Sam entra a la sala del director)  
T: Sientate Sam  
S: (protestando) yo no he hecho nada Ted! No me puedes culpar sin tener pruebas! Si no hay videos, ni fotos o por lo menos un testigo entonces no me puedes culpar de nada, escuchaste?  
T: Sam, te he dicho miles de veces que me digas Director Franklin no Ted, como acostumbras hacer, por otro lado, ¿acaso has hecho algo malo por lo que tendría que llamarte hasta acá?  
S:mmmm (pensando un poco) que yo sepa no  
T: entonces cálmate, no te llamo para castigarte ni nada, es sólo para avisarte que hoy llega…  
S: (extrañada) que hoy llega? Quien?  
T: el chico de intercambio que estudiará acá  
S: y eso que me importa a mí?  
T: debería importarte, al fin y al cabo vivirá en tu casa  
S: (procesando lo que recién le habían dicho) QUEEEEE?  
T: pensé que tus padres te lo habían dicho  
S: ¿decirme qué?  
T: que hoy llega un chico de intercambio y vivirá con ustedes  
S: y por qué en mi casa?  
T: tus padres se ofrecieron  
S: de verdad están locos, me opongo a que él esté en mi casa  
T: ese asunto no me concierne, pero ni siquiera lo conoces, además es imposible echarlo a estas alturas, llegará en unas cuantas horas  
S: y qué me interesa a mí, mi mamá me tendrá que dar una explicación sobre esto  
T: eso espero…pero bueno…por lo menos esfuérzate e intenta darle una cálida bienvenida  
S: no me interesa nada que tenga que ver con ese extraño (toma su mochila)  
T: aaa por cierto, su nombre es…  
S: (tapándose los oídos) no me interesa, no me interesa (Salió de la sala del director)  
T: espero que todo resulto bien….aunque con Sam Puckett lo veo bien difícil…

Pensamiento Sam  
¿Qué se creen mis papas? Ni siquiera me dijeron esto, yo estoy bien sola y no quiero compartir con nadie mi casa…agg… Que rabia, estoy enojada, le haré la vida imposible a ese nuevo chico…sabrá quién es Sam Puckett…  
(Así pasaron las horas, y Sam se quedó dormida en la mayoría de las clases y recibió muchos retos por parte de sus profesores, pero como estaba acostumbrada a recibir esa clase de alegatos, no les tomó gran importancia , luego sonó el timbre de salida)

Ringggg!  
S: por fin termina otro día de esclavitud, este es el timbre que más me gusta

(Luego se dirigió a su casa y al entrar se acordó de lo que el director Franklin le había dicho)  
S: MAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!  
(la mamá venía bajando las escaleras)  
M: qué pasa Sam ¿por qué gritas?  
S: mamá, ¿por qué no me dijiste que venía un extraño a quedarse aquí?  
M: aaaa, es por eso, yo creí que era otra cosa, te lo iba a decir esta mañana pero te fuiste sin que te contáramos que un chico de intercambio viene  
S: pero me lo podrían haber dicho antes  
N: solo queríamos darte una sorpresa  
S: (medio enojada) vaya sorpresa… (Protestando) pero mamá! En la casa no alcanza nadie más!  
M: eso es mentira, tenemos una habitación para invitados, tu hermana está de intercambio y allá la recibirán los padres del chico, por lo tanto nosotros debemos recibir al chico acá también, además los padres de él costearán los gastos de tu hermana, al igual que nosotros debemos hacernos responsable de los gastos de él, deberías verle el lado bueno, no te sentirás tan sola.  
S: pero mamá! (gritando) yo estoy bien sola!  
M: lo siento, fue una decisión que tomamos con tu padre, y no hay vuelta atrás, el joven llegará en un rato más  
S: (se acercó al refrigerador, se hizo un sándwich y luego se dirigió a la puerta)  
M: a dónde vas?  
S: no sé, pero no quiero estar cuando ese extraño este acá!  
M: está bien, pero llega antes de que oscurezca…  
S: está bien

Pensamiento Sam:

Aaaaaa! Que rabia, no sé porque no me preguntaron antes, y más encima es un extraño, ¿qué pasa si es un sicópata? ¿O un asesino en serie? Aaaaa…y si es lindo? Nooooooo! Como puedo estar pensando en estas cosas, de verdad estoy loca…

(De pronto iba tan concentrada en sus pensamientos que chocó con alguien y cayó al suelo)  
X: ahuuu!  
S: (enojada) ten más cuidado!  
X: lo siento, si estuvieras más atenta mientras caminas  
S: qué? Tú tienes la culpa  
X: toma mi mano ( le extendió su mano para que la chica rubia se pudiera levantar)  
S: no necesito tu ayuda (se levantó sola)

(Justo en ese momento sus ojos se cruzaron, los ojos azules de la chica y los ojos castaños del chico, de pronto los 2 sintieron una sensación muy rara, la de querer mirarse todo el rato que fuera necesario y tal vez nunca se cansarían, hasta que Sam reaccionó)  
S: Tonto! Ten más cuidado para la próxima vez  
X: como que tonto! Tú eres la tonta que no se fija por dónde camina  
S: Cállate!  
X: no me callo, tú no me mandas ni nada  
S: (viendo que el joven traía junto a él una maleta) extranjero tenías que ser…  
X: cómo?  
S: nada, sólo apártate de mi camino, tonto  
X: deja de decirme tonto…  
S: mejor me voy, no quiero seguir perdiendo mi tiempo cuando podría estar comiendo  
X: sí, ándate, pero antes…me podrías ayudar a encontrar esta dirección (mostrándole una hoja)  
S: no me interesa ayudarle a personas que me dicen tonta (después de decir esto se fue)  
X: qué simpática (irónicamente)

Pensamiento Sam  
Otro tonto más! Primero el chico de intercambio y ahora esto, aunque debo aceptar que el chico de recién era muy lindo, esos ojos, no sé…sentí algo raro al verlo…  
Pero qué estás pensando Sam! No, no, no puedo pensar en eso ahora, mejor me iré a tomar un helado, eso me hará cambiar de humor)

Pensamiento X :  
Ahaaa….recién vengo llegando a Seattle y el recibimiento que tengo, pero debo aceptar que esa chica era muy linda… esos ojos, ese cabello rubio, aunque era muy enojona, pero no importa, no creo que vuelva a verla, ahora debo concentrarme en encontrar esta dirección .

(Luego de tomar helado, Sam se dirigió a su casa, aún seguía molesta, pero tenía hambre y andaba sin dinero, así que debía y necesitaba volver a casa y asaltar el refrigerador nuevamente, caminó hasta su casa, le gustaba caminar mientras escuchaba música, eso la relajaba, abrió la puerta y vio que el mismo chico con el que había chocado y el que la había tratado de tonta, estaba bajando las escaleras, de pronto él también la quedó mirando extrañado y….)

S y X: ( a coro) TÚ!  
S y X: Qué haces aquí?  
S: mamá ! Que hace este tonto aquí!  
X: me llamo Freddie!  
S: a quien le importa Fredbobo!  
F: como me llamaste!?  
S: acaso eres sordo!  
(En eso aparece la madre y el padre de Sam)  
M: Sam basta, el es el chico de intercambio del que te hable… (Dirigiéndose a Freddie) ella es mi hija Sam…  
S: voy a tener que vivir con él! Me niego! (Dirigiéndose a Freddie) Lárgate!  
F: lastima por ti, no me pienso ir!  
P: (irónicamente) se nota que se van a llevar muy bien…


End file.
